Conversations in The Cage
by BohemianButterfly1887
Summary: Sam has escaped, just barely alive and well but escaped nonetheless. Which leaves Adam, Michael, and Lucifer to sort out their own problems while trapped together in the cage. Rated M for sibling feels, strong language at time, some sexual content, and maybe I'll be adding more mayhem as the story goes on.
1. Adam and Steve

**Chapters are and will be mostly short because I suck at this.**

**I don't own any of these things. Just writing about it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

If there was anything that Lucifer was never allowed to live down, it's the fact that Sam Winchester overpowered him with his love for Dean. Stupid Winchesters and their happy memories together in that damn car. Lucifer was sure he had Sam, was sure he had everything under control and that everything could go according to plan but now he didn't even have Sam's body or soul, thanks to Dean's six winged companion and the horseman Death. So now, he was stuck down there once again and it was worse this time because Michael was with him. He didn't want to spend an eternity like this, having to see the one person he felt betrayed by the most. It didn't help that Adam was a separate entity now and that Michael refused to torture him. It was fair, he supposed. Adam did do everything he was told and just sort of went with the plan, poor ignorant bastard.

Adam mostly stayed silent, staying out of the brother's quarrel because it wasn't his place to step in but after nearly a year of listening to them bicker and literally try to rip each other's wings out, Adam Milligan had enough.

"Do you two ever stop?!" He snapped finally, standing from where he was sitting at the edge of the cage.

Lucifer took one step towards Adam but Michael stood between them, "Adam stay out of this."

"Oh look. It's Adam and Steve, how romantic." Lucifer nearly spat before going to the other side of the cage, "Go ahead. Have your post fight angry sex. I'll cover my ears, close my eyes, and count to twenty. Maybe only ten."

Michael growled, "Leave Adam out of this…"

And then it began again, the fighting both being physical and verbal. Adam sighed and slid down to the floor, wondering if his brothers will come get him. He was pretty bad to them…saying they weren't family to him. He was awful, why should they rescue him? He deserved his fate, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He just wished they would come get him, come treat him like family again. He would nearly do anything to have a family again but he kept that to himself because who knows what those two would do if they learned Adam would do anything? Oh right. Lie to him, possess him, and then have him wake up here without much explanation. Perfect.

Adam just wanted his mom back. That was the bottom line of it and this was his reward instead. He shouldn't have expected anything but he did and he kicked himself for it every single day he was in there. Finally, the sound of a much needed pause filled the air as Michael went to stand by Adam. Lucifer huffed and went off to the opposite side, ignoring the fact the other two existed for a few moments.

Adam looked up and swallowed before talking, "…you okay?"

Michael didn't answer. He never did because he didn't want Adam to know how he was feeling. Nobody really ever asked how he was, how he felt, and so he bottled it up. This was how most of their days ended, silence and hurt feelings. Adam didn't even want to think about what they would start fighting about tomorrow. That was the last thing he needed, them fighting again. If only they could-

"We can't reconcile, Adam." Michael said, as if he read his mind.

The bastard probably did.

"Why? Because of fate? You two are brothers…family…" He said

"Yeah. How did that go for you, Winchester?" Lucifer asked, facing him now.

"It's Milligan." He said as he stood, hands balled into fists.

"What? Not man enough to admit the truth? Shame. Guess we'll have to wait until you grow a pair, Winchester."

Adam glared, "You listen here, you fork tongued sorry son of a bitch. I messed up and I will admit every mess I made. I will admit that I was a complete ass to my brothers and that I endangered them and the whole world for my mother. I get what I did and I'll owe up to it. You won't even do that now. Now that it's all over, you refuse to just talk it out. Well throwing punches isn't going to solve anything either!"

"Adam…" Michael stood tall, wings slightly spread.

"No, no. He has a compelling point. Do own up to your mistakes, your highness." Lucifer said, hissing the ss.

Michal lunged at him then and the fighting began. Adam slid down the wall, closed his eyes, and waited.

Why did he even bother?


	2. Quiet

So that last review made me make an inhuman noise. Because I had just posted it this morning and there's already a nice review on it. Constructive cricism is always welcome anyhow...but it was still nice to see.

**I don't own this stuff.**

**You guys know.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Things were unusually quiet for a change, not that Adam could complain. He was a bit worried at this point, it having been a few days since they last went at each other. Lucifer sat on one side of the cage, Michael on the other, and it was as if nobody else existed. The silence, however, was just as maddening as the fighting. Something seemed off with the two of them and then when Adam saw the mess of feathers on the floor he understood. Not because he wanted to but because he had been with these two for so long already…

"So you two will rip each other's wings out unless they're actually falling out?" Adam asked

"It's not molting…sometimes wings will fall out to make room for color changes…" Michael said

"Just say it like it is, Mickey. You're going into heat because it's just our time of the month." Lucifer said

"As if you're not…" The older archangel sighed

"I thought only females went into heat?" Adam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We don't have one assigned gender Milligan.." Lucifer said matter-of-fact before adding, "Damn wings are killing me.."

Adam sat next to Michael then as a few more feathers fell out.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You offer to be bitch, Milligan?"

"No," Adam glared. "I'm offering to help him with the pain. You're on your own…"

"You have such a hard-on for Michael…" He grumbled.

Adam ignored him, "Well?"

"Touching wings is reserved for mates only…" Michael replied after a few moments of silence.

"In other words: no touchy or he'll mess all over himself." Lucifer sort of added.

"Do you ever shut up?" Adam sighed

"Please just shut up…both of you…"

"It's amazing how you talk so much with Michel's cock shoved so far down your throat."

"At least he's not made me his bitch."

"You motherfu-" "Enough!"

And that was enough, according to not only Michael but the other two as well. Silence fell between the three of them, each in their own corners again. Of course, Lucifer didn't stay quiet for long. He didn't have it in him, really.

"I still find it amusing." He said

Silence.

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Silence.

"Oh come on. You two are no fun. Bicker. Fuck. Do something. It's too quiet in here." Lucifer said

"Why do people think we're together or in love or in lust with each other? I should be mad. Really livid, actually." Adam said

"Okay, bicker it is."

"I gave you-" "Nothing! You gave me nothing, Michael! You took everything and in return I got to go to hell and be stuck with you two!"

"It could be worse." Michael said

"How can this be worse?!"

In unison, Michael and Lucifer both said "Purgatory." They stared at each other before looking away. Michael wrapped his wings around his body and turned away from them. Lucifer sighed and turned away. Adam's eyebrows knitted together, what the hell just happened?

"Hey uh…can I ask you something?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're always so forward and bitchy, just out with it Winchester." Lucifer quipped

"Alright…" Adam sighed, "Have you two ever considered trying to make up? I mean…it's not going to be easy but…what if you talked about your feelings?" He suggested, just trying to help.

And again in unison, "no." Lucifer snorted before continuing, "What is this, therapy? Is that all this was supposed to be? The cage, correctional therapy."

"It wasn't meant to be that way…you could have stayed." Michael said, sitting up a bit straighter and unwrapping his wings.

"No Michael…I really couldn't have. They're all flawed but loved. What's my flaw, loving dad too much?"

Adam sighed…here they go again with the bickering but this was different. It wasn't the usual name calling, Enochian/Latin-ridden mess of things. There was sincere pain and they were actually sort of addressing it with just words and it was nice but sort of scary. Certainly interesting to watch to Adam because they were usually not even looking in the same direction of each other, they even denied they were related but not here.

"If you loved dad, you would have done anything for him. You would have surrendered your feelings." Michael glared slightly.

"Oh? Like you did? Daddy's number one soldier left to rot in the cage with his abomination of a brother, the brother who rebelled and fell, who did all wrong. Really paid off there, Mickey."

Michael's glare worsened in response before he closed his eyes, head leaning against the wall.

"…sorry for asking…"

"Shut up Milligan," Lucifer nearly growled.

And shut up he did…they all did, the silence resuming once more. It would be like this for the next couple of weeks until they had finished losing feathers….or at least Adam hoped that was how this would end because he sort of really missed the bickering. As much as he hated to even think of these next three words, Lucifer was right. It was too quiet in there.


	3. Bigger Than His

**I'm about to rip my hair out.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**812 words. **

**I hope to make the next chapter longer but I was a bit mentally blocked while trying to write this.**

**Hope you guys like it all the same.**

**I own nothing except the computer that I typed this up on and the bag of oreos I ate while writing.**

* * *

The two of them had 'resumed activity' after they had finished their mating cycle. Apparently it was very painful if you didn't mate and Ada thought that was cruel. Then he remembered his mother having a heating pad on her abdomen and thought nothing else of it.

"You know, his ego isn't any bigger than yours. You two, your-dad-forbid-it, do have things in common. You're siblings, it happens." Adam said

Lucifer snapped his fingers and now Adam couldn't talk, "Isn't he more endearing this way?"

"Give him his voice back, brother." Michael sighed

"It's so much…fine. Don't look at me like that." He sighed, annoyed as he snapped his fingers again.

"You son of a-" "No, nope…I can't do it. My patience is running thin with him, Michael." He said as he snapped his fingers again.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." The older brother said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's trying to get us to kiss and make up and I refuse to bend over and kiss your ass."

"I'm not asking you to and neither is he but…but maybe it's time we…" Michael swallowed and looked away.

"We what? We go back to being brothers? Yeah, sorry. It doesn't work that way. You kind of threw being my big brother away when you locked me here the first time."

"I didn't want to!" Michael nearly shouted.

This actually startled Lucifer and made Adam quiver. Michael hadn't really raised his voice like that since they had been trapped in the cage together.

"Then why? Because you're a good son? How about being my brother instead of his son, did you ever think about doing that? No, because you needed daddy's approval. Well guess what? I'm here and God isn't!" Lucifer replied, more wounded than loudly.

Michael just stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I never wanted to be forced into picking side. You couldn't leave it alone! You were jealous and angry because all the attention wasn't on you anymore, because you had to sacrifice some of your humility and pride for the humans. I know they are flawed, I know they make mistakes; I know they have messed up the earth, and that they are vile creatures! But do you think that if I had an honest choice, I would not have chosen you? You're my brother and I raised you. I took care of you in ways nobody could understand. I think we can call it even." Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So raising me was like hell, hm? Is that what you think?"

"Lucifer."

"Don't 'Lucifer' me. I'm done with you and I wish I would've killed you when I had the chance but I couldn't."

"Why? That's what we're supposed to do. We are supposed to fight."

"But you're my brother!" Lucifer shouted.

Adam sat there in silence, his inability to talk leaving him no choice. He couldn't even think of anything he would want to say at this point, anyways. Although he was a little pissed off that he was forgotten. Again. What was it about older brothers and their quarreling that made them forget Adam? Or was Adam the ditchable prom date? He didn't want to think about that.

"It is so much more than the humans. You made your choice; you cast me down without batting one of your many eyes. I swore loyalty to you and you betrayed me, degraded me. I wanted to be just like you…so perfect, so important…is that such a crime that I had to be punished this way?" Lucifer asked as he punched the side of the cage.

The crack was large but it went away quickly.

"You were the most beautiful of us all. You were flawless, just as I had wanted you to be. I wanted to give you everything but I couldn't because I never had a choice."

"Oh boo-hoo. Take it out on your lover…I'm finished listening to you." Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers, Adam getting his voice back.

He still stayed silent as the brothers took to opposite sides of the cage because what could you say after that?

Nothing.


End file.
